


Песок и соль

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слегка альтернативное развитие одного эпизода (серия 7 первого сезона).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песок и соль

Губы Элинор на вкус отдают солью, горячее дыхание пахнет ромом, в светлых, песочного цвета волосах — песчинки. Песок здесь везде — песок, и соль, и палящий жар солнца, и глухой шум прибоя. И море другое, и небо другое, и воздух иначе ощущается в груди. Чужая земля на краю Земли. Хоть сто лет проживи здесь, пришелец из Англии, — никогда не перестанешь чувствовать эту разницу, никогда не перестанешь сравнивать с домом, с единственной, вечной, незыблемой точкой отсчета, никогда не перестанешь проглатывать вечное "а у нас", глушить его горечь ромом, порохом, потом, кровью.

Вот и Миранда — кому, как не ему, это знать! — помнит, сравнивает, ежечасно, ежеминутно. Здесь и там. Здесь — и дома. Сейчас — и тогда.

— Здесь нет жизни, — сказала она ему. — Здесь нет музыки.

Как она ожесточилась здесь, его Миранда, — кожу высушило и вызолотило тропическое солнце, пальцы огрубели от работы, в углах глаз появились морщинки. Она по-прежнему прекрасна, по-прежнему мудра, но больше не светится, не брызжет жизнью, как там и тогда, — будто закрыла створки, заключив свой свет внутри. Она живет прошлым, она не может отпустить... да и как отпустить?  
А не отпустить — как?

Здесь нет музыки.  
Откуда здесь взяться музыке, бедная моя отшельница, ты же видишь — это скудный, богом забытый край, и из музыки здесь только вечный плеск волн, и крики чаек, и гул ветра в пальмах, и жаркие ритмы барабанов, и песни на варварском языке. И грохот пушек, и звон монет, и скрежет кошек о чужой борт, и стоны раненых — но ты, слава богу, этого не слышишь. Нет здесь музыки, и жизни нет, только война, и любовь, и алчность, и предательство, и верность — совсем не то что в Лондоне, да, душа моя?

Нет здесь никакой музыки. Элинор ее ни разу не слышала — того, что назвала бы музыкой Миранда. Элинор не до музыки, она слишком занята своей работой, тонким искусством балансирования разных интересов — так, чтобы в выигрыше остались и она сама, и ее город. Нассау — всё ее прошлое, ее настоящее и ее будущее. Она плоть от плоти Нассау — волосы как песок, глаза как небо, звон стали в голосе, соль на губах.

— Скажи мне, что мы не сумасшедшие, — попросил он, и ей не понадобилось ничего говорить, чтобы он понял ответ. Он целует ее губы, как порой уцелевшие после крушения целуют берег, как он сам мог бы поцеловать этот берег — берег Нассау. Она и есть Нассау, кажется ему сквозь алкогольный туман, — разве нет, разве не такая она, эта земля на краю Земли? Песок, и соль, и привкус рома. Знакомая. Милая. Чужая.  
Ведь чужая же?

...Утро ожидаемо немилосердно, в голове, кажется, рубят корабельные сосны, и на осознание того, где он и что происходит, требуется пара минут. Лейтенант Королевского военно-морского флота Джеймс Макгроу бросает взгляд в зеркало — а в ответ на него смотрит капитан Флинт из порта Нассау. И вернуться никуда нельзя, потому что возвращаться некуда: не найти путей, не вспомнить, не войти дважды в одну и ту же реку, и нет уже той реки, только море, всегда одно и то же и всегда разное, стирающее длинной волной прибоя все следы и знаки, бездумно и неотвратимо.

Только море, и песок, и соль в этом доме на краю Земли, и другого дома нет, не будет и, кажется, не было.


End file.
